Fireworks
by LiPhi
Summary: It's Bon Fire Night and Rei descovers his fear for fire works. OneShot. KaiXRei.I know that Bon Fire night is not celebrated in Japan, America, China or Russian. It was just an idea because it was Bon Fire Night here and I only wanted it to be a oneshot a


**Fireworks**

A/N: This is just a short oneshot I wrote for bonfire night. Sorry if it's not very good I had to type it up quickly. I will probably edit it later.

* * *

The dojo was quiet. Everyone was relaxing. Rei was in the living room, lying on the sofa his eyes closed, with Tyson who was on the floor reading comic books. His cap off for once and next to him on the floor. Everything was really quiet. To quiet… Then as if on cue…

"Guys! Get up. Come on it's finally dark!" Max came bounding in. He stopped in the doorway and began jumping up and down waving his arms franticly. Rei opened one eye lazily. Max was wearing a big blue waterproof coat, red gloves and a yellow woollen scarf.

Rei opened his eyes completely and blinked several times. What was so good about it being dark? And why was Max wearing them ridiculous clothes?

Tyson looked up from his comic. "It's dark?" he questioned. The look on his face was suggesting he was running the thought of why Max was so hypered up about it being dark in his mine. Then as if something clicked he stumbled up. "It's dark!" he shouted "All right!" He grabbed his cap and ran out the room after Max.

Rei stood up from off the sofa, stretched and walked out the door following the two hyper younger teens curiously.

They ended up outside in the back garden. The air was cold making goose bumps appear up Rei's arms and making his breath visible. He looked around still puzzled. Grandpa was bringing out boxes and placing them by the table in which Kenny and Kai were seated.

Rei looked away as he saw Kai. A pink tint rising in his cheeks. A chill went down his spine. When he lifted his head again he noticed Kai's eyes were closes and that he was drinking what Rei could only guess to be coffee. The pink tint darkened as Kai opened his eyes. Kai raised an eyebrow at Rei but continued drinking him coffee.

Rei let out a nervous laugh. "What's going on guy?" he asked. He still didn't understand what was going on.

Kai stopped drinking his coffee for a moment. "Bon fire night" he answered his voice grave.

"Bon fire night" Rei repeated to himself. He thought about it a second then his eyes widened. He took a few steps back and quickly tried to run back into the house. All four members of his team looking up giving him questioning looks.

"Rei dude where you trying to escape to" Grandpa said closing the back door as he exited the dojo. He had a match in his hand and a rocket looking object that he has taken out of one of the boxes in the other.

Rei gulped. Fear shining strong in his golden eyes as the rocket was put into the ground and lit. It flew off its stand into the sky. It's exploded with a loud bang and red and blue sparks filled the space in the sky in which it had exploded.

Rei yelped. He opened the back door and ran through the dojo, taking the stairs two at a time. He ran into his bedroom slamming the door closed behind him. Flinging himself onto his bed he squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears so hard it hurt, but he could still hear them. The large earth shaking loud explosions. Chinese New Year in his village had been bad enough. He didn't know he would have to put up with fire works in Japan as well. Each boom seemed to get louder and louder. Rei whimpered. Tears leaked from his closed eyes. His whole body shook with fear. He was so petrified he didn't notice the door of his room opening and closing again as someone entered.

The bed sunk under the new weight and without opening his eyes Rei shuffled over to the person looking for comfort. He didn't really think or care who it was as terror had fogged his mind. Rei clung onto what seemed to be the person t-shirt. Still sobbing uncontrollable and shaking violently. He wasn't sure how long the explosions were going on for but it seemed like an eternity. Strong arms that had wrapped themselves around him tightened trying to soothe him.

Eventually the blasts got quieter and quieter until they could hardly be heard at all.

Rei opened his eyes that stung from tears, which had left tracks down his cheeks. He felt weak and ill but at lest it was over. He took in a deep breath and looked up at the person who he had been clinging onto expecting to see Max or possibly Tyson. He gasped and realised the t-shirt and sat up.

"K…Kai, I'm sorry, I…" he stuttered.

"Are you okay now?" Kai asked. Rei merely nodded. The pink tint from earlier reappearing on his cheeks.

_Thank goodness it's dark in here so Kai can't see properly_, Rei thought.

The two teens sat in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you Kai," he eventually said. He looked at his feet fidgeting like a young child would do.

"You should have told them you were afraid of fireworks" Kai replied. His voice gentle. Rei had never heard him speak like that before.

"I forgot" Rei confessed still looking at his feet. When he looked back up Kai was closer than before. He raised his hand and moved a strand of hair from in front of Rei's face.

"As long as your all right now" Kai said. He stood up and turned to leave.

Rei then did something he never thought he would do. He grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him back so he was seated on the bed. He then leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly. To his surprise and delight Kai returned the kiss. Kai pulled him closer never breaking the kiss and cupped Rei's face in his hands rubbing his thumb softly across Rei's cheek. They broke apart each with a small smile on their faces. Rei entwined his fingers with Kai's and leant against his chest.

* * *

And that's it!  
Please tell me what you think and tell me how I could improve!  
-_Whispers_


End file.
